


Did I Write Something Weird?

by Busted



Series: Did I Write Something Weird [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted
Summary: A collection of Nanami Hiromachi one shotsAll pairings in this work are friendship pairingsuntil i figure out who i want to ship Nanami with.
Relationships: Hiromachi Nanami/Hazawa Tsugumi, Hiromachi Nanami/Okusawa Misaki
Series: Did I Write Something Weird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802992
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Did I Write Something Weird?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @DemonLadys for beta reading~
> 
> I hope I made you proud D;
> 
> EDIT- For Nanami's birthday, I decided to increase the word count to 2973 words
> 
> 29= Tsugu  
> 73= Nanami

Locked inside her room on a hot summer day, Nanami Hiromachi spun in her mesh chair as the air conditioner cooled the room. Small collectible figurines lined up in perfect rows across multiple bookshelves, and several self-help books were scattered near her closet.

As Nanami spun in her chair, the scene swirled in her head, with the figurines replacing the books, and her closet mirror replacing her computer monitor. Nanami stopped spinning, and despite the disorientation from her movements, she opened up Google Chrome. 

She hovered over the search bar, and when she clicked it, a streak of searches involving the word normal popped up. Nanami was determined to be a normal girl, and she made a huge leap toward her goal this year. Nanami joined Morfonica, a girls' band, and became their bassist. Hanging out with Morfonica made Nanami feel like a protagonist from those slice of life anime that she watched. 

It also confirmed for Nanami that talking and hanging out with friends like a normal girl was super fun.

Her vision stabilized, so she went for another spin. This time, she stopped and looked at a funny Kappa figurine on the top of a bookshelf. She smiled and remembered when Hina and her other senpais helped her obtain the rare collectible.

There was something else that Nanami recalled. Hina brought up a girl named Tsugu-chan several times during their adventure. Whenever the older girl mentioned "Tsugu-chan", Nanami felt pulses of inspiration reach her brain.

Without knowing Tsugu's last name, Nanami searched "Tsugu Girls Band Party" and clicked on the first link.

Tsugumi Hazawa.

A familiar girl with short brown hair appeared, and Nanami recalled seeing someone similar during the Sakura Viewing party. She gripped her mouse as she nodded while reading Tsugumi's description.

Like a normal high school girl, Nanami made comparisons between herself and Tsugumi.

The gently curved smile on her face was completely different from the staple-shaped grin forming on Nanami's face. Tsugumi's amber-brown hair was much darker than Nanami's light citrus. Nanami let go of her mouse and looked at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and replaced the familiar orange hair with a much darker brown one. The air conditioning blew in her face, sending a frostbitten chill across her body.

Yes, having brown hair definitely felt normal.

She continued researching Tsugumi Hazawa and learned about her busy personal life. Keyboardist for Afterglow, and Vice President of Haneoka Student Council.

Nanami went for a third spin and looked at the bass in the corner of the room. She tweaked her position and looked at the black and red Tsukinomori High Horror Research Club varsity jacket hanging from the only empty space from her wall.

She nodded.

(Well, people all have different hobbies and interests, right? What matters is that we're both high school girls who are in bands.)

She swung back to face her monitor to read the last bit of information about Tsugumi.

The Hazawas owned a cafe named Hazawa Coffee, and, without thinking, the curious bassist found herself at the family-owned cafe's front doors.

Nanami stepped to the side, leaned against the window, and squatted, her ebony black shoes pushed against the wall of Hazawa Coffee. She peeked into the store and saw dark brown furniture surrounded by a dark green background. Nanami imagined coming back home to the cozy combination of colors, and she continued observing everything happening in the store. Three girls sat in a row on the long counter table at the left, all with books opened and earbuds plugged in. A group of four girls occupied a large square table, and Nanami tilted her head when the four girls laughed together.

(I'll invite the rest of Morfonica sometime, so we can laugh inside Hazawa Coffee... like normal girls.)

In Nanami's mind, Hazawa Coffee became the ideal hangout location for normal people. Nanami pressed even further into the window until her breath hazed her vision. She stepped back to clear the fog, but her time looking through the glass ended.

One of the customers sitting at the counter spilled their coffee, and Nanami watched Eve come to their aid. The customer shook their head and pointed at Nanami. In response, Nanami stood up and raised her hands up.

The Hazawa Coffee door jingled. Eve stepped outside and looked at Nanami.

"Excuse me, what are you doing outside pretending to be a ninja?"

"Ah... busted. Oh-"

She paused and remembered a social success tip she read online. The best way to make friends was to state your intentions clearly. However, you should not overwhelm people or force yourself onto others.

"Ahaha, you're Eve-san from Pastel Palettes. A pleasure to meet you, I'm Hiromachi Nanami, I was at the Sakura Viewing party, but I never had the chance to talk with you there. I was wondering if I could observe Hazawa Coffee and meet with Tsugumi-senpai."

"Nanami-san, Hina-san talked about you during our last meeting. Unfortunately, Master Tsugumi is not here, but I assure you she will come here really soon."

Eve pulled the door back open and leaned against it. She gestured for Nanami to enter the normal cafe.

As Nanami walked towards the door, she paused with one foot in and the other foot out. The pleasant chime from the front of the door faded. 

Master Tsugumi?

The only two masters that Nanami knew were her parents, who were both master artists. If Tsugumi shared the same title as her parents, then ...

Nanami widened her eyes.

Did that mean her parents were normal after all?

"Um, Nanami-san, is something wrong?"

Nanami opened the encyclopedia of social success in her mind again. She knew that right now wasn't a good idea to bring up her parents. After all, she was here to talk to Tsugumi, not to overwhelm Eve with her personal life.

"No, it's nothing."

With another step, Nanami entered Hazawa Coffee, and Eve followed behind her.

"Great! Here's Hazawa Coffee's menu, our top five best-sellers are on the front page if you need any recommendations. Please sit anywhere you'd like, and once you know what you want to order, I can help you out at the front."

Nanami made her way toward a table for two and sat down. With her forearms wedging the edge of the table, she looked at the menu's front page.

Sea Salt Coffee

Mango Smoothie

Tiramisu

Glazed Cheesecake

Honey Castella

The menu made Nanami's job of being a normal girl much more straightforward. She smiled and nodded at the front page. These were all items that normal, everyday customers of Hazawa Coffee enjoyed.

She walked towards the cash register and handed Eve the menu.

"Yes, I'll have all five best-sellers, please." Nanami lowered her eyelids and shifted the center of her mouth up.

Eve tilted her head and blinked. "Amazing! Thank you so much for your order. That will be 3000 yen."

"Here you go!" Nanami handed over a crisp 3000 yen bill to Eve.

"Nanami-san, here is your receipt. Please wait at any table until your order is ready."

The first year grabbed the receipt and returned to her table.

Nanami clasped her hands together, and she continued spectating the Hazawa Coffee customers. Not much changed. The same people had their earbuds plugged in and read books. The groups of girls still talked about random topics.

"Nanami-san, here is your order!"

Eve placed the platter on Nanami's table, and the ends of Nanami's lips almost reached her cheeks as her eyes wandered across the treasure trove in front of her.

Inside the tall, transparent cup was sea salt coffee. A pile of snowy cream and sea salt laid on top of a pond of roasted brown coffee. The flatter, rounder cup contained the mango smoothie. A thick, frothy drink that shared similar color with Nanami's hair. Her heart skipped a few beats as she compared her hair color to the normal color of the mango smoothie.

The smile stayed in place as she eyed the dessert.

The tiramisu was like a small layered winter mountain divided by coffee-colored sponge cake. The peak of the mountain had dark brown cocoa powder that reminded Nanami of Tsugumi's hair. Her cheesecake stood next to the tiramisu, and Nanami squinted her eyes as she viewed the glaring glazed top of the creamy dessert. Finally, the slice of honey castella laid flat on the last dish. The sunny yellow sponge texture complemented the maple brown crust on top of the cake.

Nanami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Aromas from all five items waltzed their way into Nanami's nose, and she gripped the edges of the chair before wobbling back and forth. The combination of warmth, sweetness, and bitterness overloaded Nanami's senses, so she opened her eyes.

Nanami reached for the castella and took a bite. However, instead of happiness, she felt a strange bittersweet sensation.

She placed the cake down and realized that the cafe had gone silent. She heard neither the occasional page flip nor the sound of girls chattering.

Nanami slowly turned her head around the room and saw seven pairs of eyes staring at her.  
The scene reminded Nanami of her Tsukinomori Middle School days.

She would be alone at lunch, opening packs of whatever collectible figurine was popular that month. Next to the figurines would be dessert, lunch, and a bottle of sriracha. She hoped that one day someone would notice her and have a normal conversation with her.

That day never came. The voices of the people who walked past Nanami were full of jealousy and disdain.

_"How is someone like her ranked first in every category?"_

_"The number one student here still collects figures?"_

_"Look, she's eating sriracha with her dessert."_

_"Ugh, she's so weird."_

Nanami didn't understand why, but her eyes bubbled, and her appetite vanished. Buying the top five best-sellers was something normal people did, but the nauseous feeling in her stomach didn't feel right.

She grabbed the sea salt coffee and shook it for a few seconds. The salty foam top infused with the dark brown bottom, and the two combined to form a new light brown drink. Nanami attempted to chug down the strange lump in her throat. As she went for another sip, the door jingled. Nanami looked up and saw the silhouette of a girl that was just a bit shorter than herself. 

The girl walked forward, and in harmony, Eve and the customers all said the same thing.

"Welcome home, Tsugumi-san!"

Tsugumi took a few steps forward, and the sunlight washed away from her face. 

"Thank you! Ehh??!!"

Tsugumi widened her eyes, and a bright grin appeared on her face. She rushed to Nanami's table, shoving the chair so fast that it almost fell before taking the spot across Nanami. 

"You're Nanami-san from Morfonica, right? Thank you so much for ordering all of our best-sellers! Umm, if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know."

Unlike the other customers, Tsugumi praised Nanami's actions. With her praise, the atmosphere shifted, and the other customers went back to studying and talking—the usual sound of page flipping and talking returned.

"Tsugumi-sama."

"Huh?" Tsugumi's cheeks flushed red, and she tilted her body backward. Eve stepped forward to ensure that Tsugumi didn't fall.

"Oh, Tsugumi-san, Nanami-san wanted to talk with you."

"I see. It doesn't look too busy right now, so that shouldn't be a problem."

Tsugumi hummed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'd love to talk with you, Nanami-san!" said Tsugumi.

Eve bowed and left the normal and "normal" girls.

"So, Nanami-san, did you have anything in mind? This is our first time meeting, so I umm I don't really know what would be good to talk about." Tsugumi tilted her head and scratched her chin.

Nanami remembered the previous advice from the blog. Ask for a request, but don't overwhelm them with it.

"I read online that you consider yourself to be super normal, and I was wondering what being normal is like."

Tsugumi's cheeks scorched, and she smiled at the younger student in front of her. The responsibility of being a senior weighed itself on Tsugumi's shoulders as she saw the glow in Nanami's eyes.

It was admiration, a look that Tsugumi was familiar with. The top of Nanami's pupils gleamed with the fluorescent lighting, and the way her head was locked in place while looking at Tsugumi. The same look that Tsugumi had when she saw her friends do something cool.

"Umm, it's hard to describe in words, and lately I've been questioning whether I'm even normal. But, hmm..."

Tsugumi looked around her shop, and flashes of life-changing events from the last two years appeared in front of her. All those moments with Afterglow, every time Chisato came to the cafe with Kanon, the time Eve interviewed for a position, the time Sayo participated in the cooking class. So many other events had occurred in Hazawa Coffee. 

"I guess it's- it's like I'm in this world with so many talented and lovable girls, and I have to do my best to keep up with everyone."

With her photographic memory, Nanami replayed Tsugumi's quote in her mind. Being normal meant doing my best to keep up with everyone.

Nanami wrinkled her forehead. "Tsugumi-sama, who is everyone?"

An uneasy smile appeared on Tsugumi's face, and she waves her hands at Nanami.

"I'm really happy that you respect me so much! But, umm, I'm not sure if I deserve such honor. I'm only one year ahead of you, so Tsugumi-san or even Tsugu is fine. Also, everyone is all of my friends! Afterglow, and all of Girls Band Party."

Nanami nodded and leaned forward.

"Then, Tsugu Senpai, is it okay if I try my best to keep up with you."

Tsugumi's heart skipped a few beats. 

"Senpai?" Tsugumi's brows wrinkled.

"You calling me senpai feels somewhat different than the times the Haneoka first years do it, probably because it feels more personal. But uh, if your'e willing to accept me as your senpai, then I won't let you down, Nanami-chan!"

Nanami bumped her knees against the table, causing the foods and drinks to wobble. Tsugumi reached over and held the drinks while some cocoa dust from the tiramisu fell onto the plate. Nanami's hands were about to go up in celebration, but she brought them down midway.

"Ah, my bad, that's a habit of mine. Thank you, Tsugu Senpai. Now, what should we as normal high school senpai and kouhai talk about?"

Tsugumi retracted her hands and looked at Nanami. "I guess... hmm. We could talk about bands since we're both in them. Oh! Uh, if I'm not mistaken, you play the bass, Nanami-chan? In that case, if ... if you want, I'll introduce you to Himari-chan. She's super friendly, and I know you two will get along!"

Nanami blinked. She finished her main objective, but Tsugumi offered more help. Nanami scratched her cheeks and remembered that she should show gratitude and enthusiasm toward her newly formed friendship.

Nanami clapped her hands together. "Yeah, that sounds amazing. I've already liked all of her posts on social media, so I'd love to meet her in person!"

Tsugumi let out a short chuckle. "Ahahaha, so that was you. Himari-chan was freaking out so much from the notifications i...in a good way! And she also said that she couldn't believe that you're a beginner bassist when we watched the Daylight MV together."

Tsugumi's energetic tone made Nanami jitter, and the first year bassist looked at her unfinished sea salt coffee. 

"But, all I did was pluck a few strings and move my hand across the fretboard. I played like a normal bassist."

Tsugumi's warm laughter filled the area, and made its way toward Nanami.

"Well, if you word it like that. Yeah, then I guess it is normal," said Tsugumi.

The warmth from Tsugumi's laughter wrapped around Nanami.

Nanami looked down at her knees and locked her feet in place. She looked back up at Tsugumi and raised both hands into the air.

"Hooray! I'm so happy I have your approval, Tsugu Senpai!"

"Hina was right, Nanami-chan. You're really funny, and I'm already looking forward to talking with you more! Oh, and uh... I saw you looking at your food earlier. Is something wrong with it? Is the flavor wrong? I can always have my mom remake the food so that it fits your taste. Oh, and don't worry! My mom is a great cook, unlike me." Tsugumi's voice grew quiet.  
"I still have much to learn from her." Tsugumi looked at Nanami's food.

Nanami went back to her social success encyclopedia, and she realized that it's best not to push Tsugumi's friendliness.

"I appreciate the offer, but nothing is wrong," said Nanami.

Nanami looked down at her stomach, expecting the nauseous feeling to return, but it didn't. The uncomfortable feeling was gone.

She held the castella in her hand, and with one gulp, she devoured it. Nanami chewed and chewed. The soft honey-flavored bread made its way everywhere in Nanami's mouth from the bottom of her tongue to the top of the mouth. She swallowed it and sighed. As Nanami closed her mouth, her trademark staple-shaped smile emerged.

"This tastes perfect. I never knew normal castella tasted this good. I want to come to Hazawa Coffee every day to watch the normal customers and talk with Tsugu Senpai!"

"Aha... hahahaha. Yes, I'd love that very much, Nanami-chan!" said Tsugumi.

Nanami smiled and didn't go for her usual response. Her eyes swelled up, but a completely different feeling from before took over. One of pure bliss and eternal joy because when Nanami looked at Tsugumi, she found the girl she was waiting for. The friend that would sit beside her at the lunch table.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I asked for beta reading so I'm not sure if I used the advice given to me correctly.
> 
> I hope I can become the source of Nanami x Everyone while also writing SayoTsugu worthy of all of my senpais praise.


End file.
